Tracey Walter
| birthplace = Jersey City, New Jersey, United States }} Tracey Walter (born November 25, 1947) is an American character actor. He has appeared in over 100 films and television shows. Life and career Walter was born in Jersey City, New Jersey, the son of a truck driver.Tracey Walter Biography (1942–) He is known for his portrayal of "side-kicks" and "henchmen" such as Bob the Goon in Batman, Cookie in City Slickers, and Malak in Conan the Destroyer. He portrayed Frog Rothchild Jr. on the ABC sitcom Best of the West from 1981 to 1982. Walter has acted in six Jonathan Demme films: Something Wild (1986), Married to the Mob (1988), The Silence of the Lambs (1991), Philadelphia (1993), Beloved (1998), and The Manchurian Candidate (2004). He has been directed by Danny DeVito in three films: Matilda (1996), Death to Smoochy (2002), and Duplex (2003). The two have acted together in nine films, the first being Goin' South in 1978. He acted with and was directed by Jack Nicholson in The Two Jakes (1990). His portrayal of Miller, the philosopher mechanic of Alex Cox's Repo Man, earned Walter a Saturn Award in 1984 for Best Supporting Actor. The film has achieved cult status perhaps, in part, due to Miller's memorable ruminations about a plate of shrimp and lines like "the more you drive, the less intelligent you are." Walter's television credits include guest appearances on Taxi, Charlie's Angels, Hill Street Blues, Amazing Stories, Moonlighting, David Lynch's On the Air, Melrose Place, The Division, Veronica Mars, Criminal Minds and Cold Case. He had the recurring character on Nash Bridges of Angel from 1996–2001 and a recurring character on Reno 911! as Sheriff Walter Chechekevitch from 2003–2006. Filmography * Annie Hall (1977) * Goin' South (1978) * Hardcore (1979) * The Hunter (1980) * Raggedy Man (1981) * Honkytonk Man (1982) * Timerider: The Adventure of Lyle Swann (1982) * Rumble Fish (1983) * Conan the Destroyer (1984) * Repo Man (1984) * Something Wild (1986) * At Close Range (1986) * Malone (1987) * Married to the Mob (1988) * Midnight Run (1988) * Mortuary Academy (1988) * Homer and Eddie (1989) * Batman (1989) * Out of the Dark (1989) * Pacific Heights (1990) * The Two Jakes (1990) * Young Guns II (1990) * Wild at Heart (1990) * City Slickers (1991) * The Silence of the Lambs (1991) * Guncrazy (1992) * Philadelphia (1993) * Amos & Andrew (1993) * Cyborg 2 (1993) * Junior (1994) * Destiny Turns on the Radio (1995) * Independence Day (1996) * Amanda (1996) * Matilda (1996) * Larger Than Life (1997) * Drive (1997) * Playing God (1997) * Wild America (1997) * Beloved (1998) * Desperate Measures (1998) * Man on the Moon (1999) * Erin Brockovich (2000) * Drowning Mona (2000) * How High (2001) * The Man from Elysian Fields (2001) * Ted Bundy (2002) * Death to Smoochy (2002) * Duplex (2003) * Manhood (2003) * Masked and Anonymous (2003) * The Manchurian Candidate (2004) * Berkeley (2005) * Nobel Son (2006) * Man in the Chair (2006) * One Part Sugar (2006) * The Death and Life of Bobby Z (2006) * Relative Strangers (2006) * ''Dark Reel (2007) * Trailer Park of Terror (2008) * Midnight Son (2008) * The Perfect Game (2008) * Cat Dragged In (2008) * Wasting Away (2008) Television * Starsky and Hutch (1978) * WKRP in Cincinnati (1979) * Charlie's Angels (1980) * Best of the West (1981, 1982) * Hill Street Blues (1982, 1983) * Taxi (1983) * Cagney & Lacey (1983) * Amazing Stories (1985, 1986) * Designing Women (1986, 1987) * Moonlighting (1987) * ALF (1987) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987, 1992) * Alien Nation (1989) * Freddy's Nightmares (1989, 1990) * Monsters (1991) * She-Wolf of London (1991) * Wings (1992) * On the Air (1992) * The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. (1993) * Ride the Wind (1994) * L.A. Law (1994) * Melrose Place (1994) * Buffalo Girls (1995) * Entertaining Angels: The Dorothy Day Story (1996) * In the Line of Duty: Kidnapped (1996) * Nash Bridges (1996–2001) * Tell Me No Secrets (1997) * Boomtown (2002) * The Division (2002) * Justice League (2003) (voice) * Teen Titans (2003) (voice) * Reno 911! (2003–2006) * Veronica Mars (2005) * Raines (2007) * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2007) * Monk: "Mr. Monk and the Miracle" (2008) References External links *Tracey Walter Online * Category:1947 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from New Jersey Category:People from Jersey City, New Jersey de:Tracey Walter fr:Tracey Walter ja:トレイシー・ウォルター